Controllers
by Olivia-the-awesome12
Summary: Colleen is your average teen. Oh wait, she and two friends just got sucked into four swords. Not so average anymore, huh? Contains OC's Some slight Link/Zelda and Vio/OC Blue/OC and Shadow/OC/Vaati Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: If I did, Zelda would actually kiss Link in skyward sword rather then push him off a cliff. Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1: Gaming marathon

"Where the HELL IS KATIE!" I cried, collasping onto her bright red bedsheets. "I don't know, but she is damn late." Sheeca remarked, pushing her wavy black hair out of her pretty asian face. I looked like the typical american unlike her. My blue eyes, straight shoulder length brown hair and what my friends called 'the perfect body' prooved it. Katie is half indian half american, so she has slightly darker skin and jet black hair, unlike Sheeca who's hair has pink highlights. Basicially I'm the misunderstood, Sheeca is the bad-boy and class clown, and Katie is the goody-goody, but together we're a pretty damn good team.

* * *

"I'm _sooooooooo_ sorry Colleen!" A flustered Katie cried, putting her stuff on the floor. "Thats fine..." I shrugged, "Just one hour off of our epic zelda _MARATHONNNNNNN!_" I sang, doing a little dance. As passed the tv which was already set up with the gamecube, I pressed ON and we begun, me sitting between the two.

* * *

About an hour and 5,000 cans of root beer later, we were about to doze of at our favorite zelda game, four swords. "We have to keeeeep plaaaaayiiiiing..." Sheeca groaned, slowly pressing buttons. "Its almost midnight... Thats it." Katie put down her controller, climbing into her sleeping bag, "Goodnight." She said. We tried to keep playing, but we needed player three. "Well, I'm hitting the hay, partner." Sheeca yawned, climbing into her sleeping bag also.

Well, that was it. I turned the tv off and jumped into my bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets over myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Wow, its Green

_The hell..._

_I was wandering through darkness, a purple mist surrounding me. Where the hell was I? _

_Beneath my feet a faded cobblestone path appeared. I shrugged as I followed it, having still no freakin' idea where I was. I stopped, looking up slowly. Damn._

_Before me stood hyrule castle, in total ruins. Thunder and lightning roared in the distance, threatining me._

_~Now that you've come, your stuck...~_

* * *

My vision swirled as I awakened. "Sheeca.." I grumbled, trying to tap her shoulder. My vision grew even more blurry.

"Sheeca?"

She wouldn't answer.

"Sheeca?!"

No reply.

"Shee...Shee..."

Everything went black.

* * *

"Mmmmm..."

"Their waking up?"

"Yeah, their waking up."

"You sure?"

"Their definietly waking up."

My eyes opened slowly. Then quick as I felt fresh grass on my back. Damn, fresh grass? Is this a prank? Did Sheeca and Katie literally carry me outside? My eyes were fully open, but I wished they weren't.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, a green cap and tunic with white tights, and brown boots?

_Damn. Its Link._


	3. Chapter 3: Holy crap monkeys!

**_The Link's personalities are the same as the manga, because I prefer their personalities in the manga and not the_ game.**

_Holy crap monkey's! I'm in Hyrule field! _I stared up at Link, then did about four double takes. Red, Blue and Vio were there too. I looked over to my side where Sheeca sat up, taking to Blue, about as excited as she is on tater tot sunday. "Oh... oh my goodness..." A familiar voice to the words out of my mouth. I looked to my right and saw Katie, who seemed to be having a orgasm and a seizure at the same time. "Quick! Slap me in the face!" She turned to me. _Well, if you_ _insist..._ I thought, slapping her across the face. "Hoh... OMIGODIFELTITAREWEREALLYINHY RULEHOLYCRAP!" I slapped her again, this time making her shut up. "Yeah, they take teleporting to a different world harder then I do." Sheeca said, leaning back against a tree. _She probably was scared before we woke up..._ I though angrily, shooting her a glare.

* * *

"So, what your saying is, you were in Colleen's room when you got sent here?" Vio questioned, sounding more like a freakin' therapist then a hero. "Y-yeah..." Katie stammered, blushing a deep red when well, Red sat down beside her and comforted her. Thats when all attention was on me. I squirmed uncomfortably, pushing my brown bangs out of my face. "Colleen, did anything happen before you were teleported here, to hyrule field?" Vio asked, his smartness absorbing all the facts. "Hey, can you be my math tutor?" Sheeca joked, yawning out of boredom. "_Damn._" Blue whispered to Green, "Thats my kind of girl." "Well..." I answered slowly, "I did have a dream..."

* * *

The Link's sat in awe as I explained what happened in my dream. "So, basically, your dream predicted what was going to happen to Hyrule castle?" Red asked, puzzled, "I'm confused~!" "Holy crap, Colleen, you can predict the future!" Sheeca cried, pointing at me. Katie just stared at Sheeca, then shifted her gaze to me. "The next thing you know we will have to join these guys on a quest to destroy Vaati like in those fanfictions!" Sheeca was jittery as ever, practically jumping around. My throat twisted when she mentioned the name.

Vaati, my computer background.

Vaati, who I cosplayed as at Comic-con.

And he is real. Holy crap monkeys.

My fce was red and I was apprently spacing out because Sheeca shook my shoulder. "Hey, freak. Heeeeeeeyyyy, you aaaaaallllrrrriiiiightttttt~? "Not..exactly..." I passed out, my vision failing me again.

**My chapters are short because thats my style. I very rarely make long chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Derp derp derp derp!

_Darkness surrounded me again as I entered the ruins of Hyrule castle. Many holes littered the roof and vines stretched over the thrones and walls. In this room, it was just... unsettling. God, I want to get out of here. I started to exit but the door slammed shut._

_~Once you have entered you shall never leave...~_

* * *

"Wha?!" I jumped up, the same voice filtering into my dreams again. "Damn woman, you can scream..." Sheeca said, covering her ears. I glared at her, "Not funny." I grumbled. "Says the one in monkey pajamas." Wait, what? I looked down at myself. Oh, I forgot it was nightime when we were sent here. "Well derp." I shrugged, sitting up. "Derpedy derp derpy derp." She replied. She, unlike I, was wearing a simple blue spaghetti top with pale green cotton shorts. Katie sat silent next to me, wearing a pink nightgown with cats on it. "Man, you guys have some strange dress codes back at home I presume." Blue remarked, looking us up and down. He started to _really_ check Sheeca out until Green slapped him. Poor guy, its not his fault Sheeca has a big chest...

* * *

We were at the Links camp. And no not a summer camp. A camp as in 2 small tents and a few blankets, logs and a campfire that had long since burned out. Blue pretended to stretch and put an arm around Sheeca's shoulders, a sly smirk on his face. "Oooooooo, a plaaaayaaaaa...~" Me and Katie sang, giggling like little maniacs. "S-shut u-up..." Sheeca mumbled, blushing. A little jealousy grew inside of me as Vio sat down next to Katie and started discussing books. Where's my link to hang out with? Definietly not Red, hes way too hyper. and Zelda might kill me if I even lay a hand on Green. Ugh, lucky friends...

"So like, we're joining you on your quest like, your just going to like, recruit us?" Katie stammered as Vio handed her a bow and arrow. She wore a lilac tunic, cap, white tights and brown boots. I wore the same except my tunic and cap were yellow, and Sheeca had pink. I held a boomerang, my favorite weapon. I was a litle worried when Sheeca was given the fire rod, though. It was pretty much a sign that we were screwed. I sighed, looking back on what had happened so far. We were playing lots of zelda games, I had a weird nightmare, no, two weird nightmares, and we were teleported to hyrule and now are joinging the Link's on they're quest. It was enough to give Chuck Norris a headache.

**Oooooooo, the fluff is staaaaarrrtiiing! Blue you player ._.**


	5. Chapter 5: And so it begins

"Well, its not exactly a quest. We were already in the castle when Vaati attacked." Vio remarked. "And he didn't even go to the palace of winds, he just stayed in the castle and made his minions drive us out!" Red cried. We were walking towards hyrule castle, then Green stopped us. "Remember, these guys are rookies.." He mumbled to the other Link's. Sheeca backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. "Shut it, tights." Green looked bewildered, his jaw dropping. "Need some ice for that burn?" I questioned, holding back a laugh. He glared at me. " What, tights?" Me and Sheeca were cracking up. " I'm the only sane one here!" Katie sang, laughing manically. The link's looked terrified, as if thinking we were on crack. " Should I knock them out?" Blue asked. That shut us up.

We walked slowly into the castle when a moblin came running at me. "Holy shiet, personal space mini ganon!" I screamed, throwing my boomerang and knocking the thing unconsious with it. Wait, am I seeing things or is a stalfos flirting with Sheeca...? Oh my dear g_ "Oh my goddeses Sheeca just kill the thing!"

"But it_"

Before she could argue Green sliced the stalfos in half, watching the bones fall. " Hey! You just killed my first boyfriend!" Sheeca accused, pointing at Green. Blue slipped an arm around Sheeca's shoulders and gave her lopsided grin. Well Sheeca, there you go! How come she's the one the monsters hit on but they try to kill me?! Am I not attractive enough for th_ WHATTHEHELLAMISATYINGOHMYGOD . Katie started trembling as we all looked at her, concerned. "Katie?" Sheeca asked while trying to pry Blue off of her. " V-v-v-v-v-v-v..." Katie stuttered, seeming to look up at something. " Katie. KATIE. Speak like a human being!" I yelled in her ear. " G-guys, the monsters... their gone..." Red stammered.

"What the hell...?"

He was right, all of the monsters had left the room, as if by command. Well so shiet sherlock, they WERE commanded to leave.

By who exactly? Well none other then the damn wind mage we were here to defeat.

I looked up just in time to see a figure in purple disappear behind a door.


End file.
